Seifer Almasy : Full Circle
by roytang
Summary: What do you think happened to Seifer after the game?


Seifer Almasy : Full Circle  
**********  
A Final Fantasy VIII mini-fanfic by Roy Tang (zroytang@yahoo.com) Final Fantasy and all related characters (C) Squaresoft.  
  
"Seifer Almasy, please come forward."  
  
Ever defiant, the tall, blond cadet stood and took his place in front of   
the three-man committee. "Get on with it."  
  
Ignoring him, the committee head went on, "Seifer Almasy, it is the finding   
of this committee that the acts you performed opposing Garden were a direct   
result of your being under the influence of Sorceress Ultimecia. However,   
this does not forgive the fact that your actions before, during and after   
the Ultimecia incident not to mention your allowing yourself to fall under   
her influence speak towards your lack of discipline and lack of respect   
towards the institutions of Garden. Such characteristics do not befit one   
who would aspire to become SeeD. This committee hereby recommends your   
immediate expulsion from Balamb Garden."  
  
***  
  
"Seifer, I'm sorry." Quistis said, "I tried to convince them to let you   
stay, but--"  
  
"Save it instructor," Seifer said, looking around at the gathered SeeDs and   
cadets. Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Rinoa and Irvine had come to see him off.   
"We all know the decision was already made even before I came back."  
  
"Seifer..." Rinoa said.  
  
"Where's Squall? Doesn't he want to gloat at me a bit before I get going?"  
  
"Seifer," Quistis said, "I think you grossly underestimate how everyone   
feels about you." Zell started to make a comment but Selphie quickly   
elbowed him in the gut.  
  
"Yeah whatever," Seifer said, picking up his duffel bag. "I'm off." He   
stepped out of the dormitory hallway and made his way to the exit. Not one   
of the others could follow after him.  
  
As Seifer turned the corner towards the exit, he heard a voice behind him.   
"Hey." Seifer turned around to see Squall leaning against the Garden   
directory.  
  
"What, you come to laugh at me or something?" Seifer said.  
  
Squall traced a line across his forehead scar with his forefinger.   
"I still owe you. Don't die."  
  
"Hmph," Seifer said and he walked off.  
  
***  
  
"Seifer wait up!"  
  
Seifer looked at the two figures running towards him. "Raijin, Fujin,"   
Seifer said, "What do you guys want?"  
  
"What, you were just gonna leave without us?" Raijin said.  
  
"EXPLAIN." Fujin said. It was a command, not a request.  
  
"I convinced them I forced you both to do what I said." Seifer replied.   
"You guys get to stay. I'm the only one who has to go."  
  
"What are you talkin' about Seifer?" Raijin said, "We're a posse, we can't   
be split now, y'know."  
  
"You two still have a chance to take the SeeD test next year," Seifer said,   
"Don't screw up your lives on my account."  
  
"IDIOT."  
  
"Wha--?" Raijin was caught unawares. As far as he knew, Fujin had never   
insulted Seifer before.  
  
"What did you say Fujin?" Seifer said, surprised.  
  
"Idiot. You think we didn't know what we were doing?" Fujin said, her tone   
of voice different. "We knew we'd get in trouble, yet we stuck by you. Now   
you just want to leave us behind."  
  
"Heh." Seifer's face formed into his usual sneer. "I should've known.   
Alright, gather your stuff, and meet me at Balamb."  
  
"Alright," Raijin said, "Where we goin, Seifer? Galbadia? Esthar?"  
  
Seifer looked up for a bit before responding. "I think we'll go fishing."  
  
***  
  
Zell rushed into the room. "Hey guys, turn it to channel 31."  
  
"Channel 31? Galbadia News?" Irvine picked up the remote and changed the   
channel. A scene near a train station was being shown, and the field   
reporter's voice came through.  
  
"...the situation was resolved when three unidentified mercenaries came in   
and brought the Galbadian president to safety."  
  
"Mercenaries?" A different voice spoke, probably the news anchor at the   
station. "You mean SeeD?"  
  
"No, the authorities say they were definitely not SeeD. We cannot ascertain   
their identities as they were taken by the Galbadia military for   
questioning, but on of the witness reports their leader was a tall, blond   
man wearing a white trenchcoat."  
  
"Blond wearing a white trenchcoat...could it be?" Irvine said.  
  
Squall put his palm over his forehead. "Can't stay out of trouble can he?"  
  
***  
  
ALMASY TO BE MILITARY CHIEF  
  
The Galbadian military announced today the ascension to the top post of   
controversial General Seifer Almasy after the previous commander General   
Hein died under mysterious circumstances. General Almasy will be the   
youngest general ever to head the Galbadian military, having rapidly risen   
up the ranks since he joined eight years ago. Civil groups have questioned   
Almasy's appointment, citing his spotty human-rights record. More on Page 8.  
  
-Galbadia Chronicle  
  
***  
  
"...The crowds have really turned out tonight." The reporter spoke above   
the din of thousands of people in the streets of Galbadia watching the   
parade. "Many Galbadian citizens have come to celebrate Vice President   
Almasy's assumption of the presidency, following President Orinas's   
scandalous impeachment. Seifer Almasy represents a new ho--wait, it looks   
like the new president is about to give his speech, I'm going in."  
  
Elsewhere, atop the Galbadia clock tower...  
  
"Who would've thought we'd be here again, fifteen years later?" Irvine   
Kinneas waxed nostalgic as he readied his gun.  
  
"We shouldn't be here at all Squall," Quistis said, addressing their   
commander.  
  
"..." Squall turned to Irvine, "Are you ready?"  
  
Irvine nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." He took his position and loaded   
the gun.  
  
"Squall..." Quistis said, "...why?"  
  
"You know the answer Quistis," Squall said, giving Irvine the signal to   
fire, "We're the only ones who can."  
  
-fin-  
  
Author's Notes: This mostly pointless fic was written in just under twelve minutes and was brought to you by the letters "K" and "W" and the number 7. Written as a post on the Final Fantasy Forum in response to the question "What do you think happened to Seifer after the game?" 


End file.
